Todo excepto a ti
by sake more
Summary: sakura es una chica con muchos talentos, poco interesada en relaciones amorosas, shaoran fue su mejor amigo hasta que la traiciono, ambos chicos se distanciaron, sakura es muy orgullosa y shaoran tan bien, después de algún tiempo volvieron a estar juntos como compañeros de trabajo, pero simplemente ellos ya no eran los mismos, ¿podrá sakura perdonar?.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo excepto a ti**

Declimer: los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grupo clam, pero la historia es completamente mía.

Resumen: sakura es una chica con muchos talentos, poco interesada en relaciones amorosas, shaoran fue su mejor amigo hasta que la traiciono, ambos chicos se distanciaron, sakura es muy orgullosa y shaoran tan bien, después de algún tiempo volvieron a estar juntos como compañeros de trabajo, pero simplemente ellos ya no eran los mismos, ¿podrá sakura perdonar?.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Toya

Mi último año en la prepa era pesado, tenía un sinfín de tareas, justo ahora me encontraba repasando unas cosas para la clase de pepsa que tendría el día de mañana.

El sonido del teléfono me distrajo.

-_**yo contesto hermano!-**_me grito mi pequeña hermana desde el segundo y de inmediato bajo corriendo para contestar.

_- __**monstro, roperas las escaleras si no controlas tu fuerza**_-le dije para molestarla ella me miro feo y después camino tranquilamente al teléfono.

Ella era sakura, era cinco años menor que yo, tenía doce años y cursaba el primer año de secundaria, tenía el cabello castaño y algo largo, aunque lo más bonito que tenía son sus ojos color verdes esmeraldas que eran como los de mi madre, no era muy alta media uno cincuenta, es alegre, demasiado para mi gusto, un poco agresiva en parte por mi culpa, pero si la conocías bien podía ser la persona más gentil y linda que conocieras.

-**es para ti hermano**-interrumpí mis estudios y me acerque a ella, trato de golpearme con una almohada que tomo de los sillones pero lo esquive, se enojó y me saco la legua para después subir a su cuarto.

-**quién es?-**pregunte con interés.

-**soy Hien li, preguntaba por el joven toya**-respire, papá ya me había avisado sobre su llamada y que debía aceptar.

-**con el habla**-respondí con un poco de cansancio.

**- ya le había comentado a su padre que tenía un hijo que estaba empezando a tocar la trompeta**-rodé los ojos- **me dijo que usted ensayaría con él, aurita tiene tiempo, ¿puede ir?-**estaba a punto de decirle que no!, pero tenía que aguantarme.

-**sí, ¿podrá estar a las ocho?**-tenia cruzado los dedos para que respondiera que no.

-**si, a mí me conviene que aprenda y a ustedes también**- quería golpearlo en ese momento, a mí no me convenía en nada enseñarle a su hijo.

-** bueno será a la ocho**-colgué sin dar tiempo de nada y volví a sentarme en mi lugar.

Mi padre estaba desde hace tiempo con la idea de tener un grupo musical, el tocaba la guitarra, mi hermana el violín, una compañera de la prepa que se llamaba tomoyo tocaba el bajo, yo tocaba el piano y el violín, mi primo yuki de diecisiete años, tocaba la batería, solo faltaba algún metal y se la había ocurrido la gran idea de tener un trompetista en el grupo.

…horas después…

El timbre, se escuchó por toda la casa, aun no terminaba la tarea que tenía pendiente pero tenía un compromiso, mi padre fue y abrió la puerta mientras recogía algunos libros que tenía sobre la mesa, subí a mi cuarto y baje con mi violín.

-**buenas noches**-saludo el chiquillo.

-**pasa, en un momento viene toya**-con mucho pesar camine hasta la sala, y me topé con un chico de aparentemente 11 años?.-**mira aquí esta**-mi padre me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-**toya él es shaoran, tiene 12 años, tiene tocando la trompeta seis meses, cursa sexto año de primaria, estudia en la tarde por lo que será bueno que ensayen temprano todos los días**-en ese momento quería golpear a mi padre, ese chiquillo me quitaría todo mi tiempo!- **ya que tú también están en el turno de la tarde, además los sábados y domingos pueden ensayar en la tarde**- que!, ¿acaso pensaba que no tenía vida?, no podía negarme, en mi familia se hacía lo que nuestro padre decía y ya- **bien los dejo solos**-nos sentamos frente a frente, tenía que ser paciente, muy paciente.

-**¿no deberías de estar en la secundaria?**-le pregunte de forma burlona.

- **estoy retrasado por un año por problemas de salud que tuve a los 7**- moví de arriba abajo mi cabeza y saque mi instrumento.

-**bien, entonces empecemos por lo primero, saca tu instrumento…-**así comenzamos a ensayar todos los días por un buen tiempo, se fue adentrando mucho a nuestra familia, desayunaba conmigo y mi madre, debo decir que no era un mal alumno después de todo, me ponía toda la atención que podía, trataba de cumplir todas mis expectativas, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente listo, según mi criterio, para un ensayo grupal lo presente a todos.

-**bien, chicos les presento a shaoran, shaoran ella es tomoyo, ella sakura y él es yukito**-después comenzamos a ensayar, el grupo no se escuchaba para nada mal, aunque si debíamos ajustar algunos detalles, yo hacia los arreglos y se los compartía, shaoran al ser nuevo tuve que seguir ensayando con él…

Pov tomoyo.

El grupo estaba avanzando muy bien, pero era curioso ver que teníamos a dos niños en el grupo, mi querida cuñada sakura era la voz del grupo y el chico nuevo shaoran estaba tan curioso.

Yo no había pasado desapercibido que el chico la miraba durante todo el ensayo, ella solo se sentía un poco incomoda y se concentraba en su instrumento o en el micrófono que tenía en la mano, pronto el grupo empezó a tener trabajos y durante la convivencia ello se fueron haciendo amigos, era divertido verlos jugar como ahora…

-**me das una de tus tarjetas para poder contratarles, pequeña**-una señora se acercó a sakura.

-**no!, reciba la mía señora!-**venia corriendo shaoran para evitar que su "amiga" le ganara otra vez en ese juego que ellos mismos habían inventado.

-**no le haga caso, señora**-sakura le sonreía, es que esa niña a su corta edad tenía una belleza nata, la señora sonrió.

-**cantas muy bonito, nos vemos**-tomo la tarjeta y se fue.

-**ja, te gane otra vez!-**le grito en forma de burla, shaoran frunció el ceño y no dijo nada- **no seas niña y acompáñame a comprar**-reí, mientras los veía irse.

Era curioso que toya no supiera que eran vecinos, el chico vivía a la vuelta de su casa, pero como siempre estaba adentrado en sus libros y no lo sabía!.

Sakura era cero expresiones de cariño, al menos con niños, la pobre estaba traumada, a su edad ya tenía a la mitad de la comunidad estudiantil de tras de ella, me contaba que era mejor no ser tan amistosa con los niños porque no quería que se ilusionaran y llegaran a sufrir por su culpa, así que ante cualquier indicio llámese primera declaración, cartas, regalos etc, les decía que no podía corresponderles, se los aceptaba por cortesía pero ponía los puntos claros, ella no estaba en edad de tener novio y con un hermano como toya ese pensamiento ayudaba mucho, mi amorcito era muy celos y sobreprotector en cuanto a su hermanita.

…tiempo después….

-¿**ustedes de que se ríen!?**-mi querido toya estaba muy estresado, tendríamos dos funciones importantes en una semana y quería que todo estuviera bien, otra característica que tenía toya era que era despistado en cuanto le ponían a su instrumento en frente, shaoran y sakura habían empezado un juego de miradas, todos los ensayos era lo mismo, el chico era el que más temprano llegaba y se sentaba a esperar a todos, sakura llegaba al poco tiempo, regresaba de su clase de baile la cual amaba más que a su instrumento, subía rápidamente a su cuarto, tomaba un baño y salía corriendo para arreglar un poco el lugar donde ensayarían, a veces shaoran le ayudaba, pero lo raro era que no se hablaban para nada antes y durante los ensayos, lo que hacían era mirarse!, él la miraba y ella reía, él no podía evitar reír cuando ella reía y así se la pasaba, la única manera que hablaran era en el trabajo.

-**el primero empezó**-acusó sakura dejando un poco sorprendido a shaoran quien estaba a punto de protestar, pero toya se giró hacia él…podría decirse que lo mato con la mirada.

-**no estén jugando, otra vez… arriba-**marco y empezamos a tocar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-**

Pov normal

Realmente esto era un éxito!, el grupo estaba dando pasos agigantados, shaoran había avanzado mucho, las dos presentaciones habían estado perfectas, sakura ya estaba en segundo de secundaria y shaoran estudiaba en la mis escuela ahora, regresaban juntos, lo que hizo que su amistad se fortaleciera, las personas para los que trabajábamos pensaban que eran hermanos y bueno, eso quedo como un juego entre ellos.

Sakura era una celebridad en su escuela, había ganado a nivel estatal el concurso de canto y el concurso de baile, simplemente una joya, pero esto también tenía sus desventajas, fans!...obviamente era muy lindo tenerlos si, pero sin ninguna protección no era recomendable, todas las chicos que la veían les lanzaban besos, recibía cartas, flores, peluches etc. ella no quería eso, ya sentía pavor cuando un chico se le acercaba, además que la mayoría de las chicas la miraba con envidia y muy pocos se acercaban como amigas.

-adivina que?-los dos "hermanos" venían caminando hacia sus casas.

-¿qué?-shaoran la miro esperando su respuesta.

-gane la estatal de canto tal vez vaya a las nacionales si me dan permiso-shaoran abrió los brazos y la abraso.

-felicidades!, sakura-el abraso no duro mucho desafortunadamente.

-¿por qué a él si le dejas que te abrace?-pregunto molesto kerberos, un chico rubio de ojos azules, muy atractivo que además era la pareja de baile de sakura, ella frunció el ceño.

-por qué él es mi hermano!, además a ti te lo dije primero y no me dijiste nada!-kerberos no hablo, sakura se volvió a shaoran y camino más rápido, dejando a tras al chico.

-parece que le gustas-comento shaoran, sakura alzo una ceja.

-no lo creo-tomoyo llego en ese momento y los saludo.

-**chicos!, ¿van para sus casas**?-ambos asintieron- **te acompaño saku, pero cuéntenme que ¿hacen en la escuela?, ¿hablan mucho en el descanso**?-pregunto inocentemente tomoyo, sakura rodo los ojos y dijo.

-**él no me habla en el descanso**-lo apunto con enojo y tomoyo lo miro sorprendida.

**-¿pero por qué?-**le pregunto.

-**bueno… es que… me burlan con ella**-alzo un ceja-**piensan que me gusta**-tomoyo rio.

-**eso no es problema si ustedes sabe que no es cierto**-le dijo tranquilamente.

-**eso le digo pero no me hace caso**-respondió sakura, que más deba si a ella la burlaba con medio mundo sin justificaciones.

-**no debes de hacer caso shaoran**-le regaño tomoyo.

….

-**mira cuanta gente**-sakura estaba algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaría enfrente de tanta gente, tenía que concentrarse para no fallar.

Shaoran estaba acomodando la base de su micrófono y su atril, cuando vio a su amiga parada viendo al frente del escenario, dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse.

-**no te preocupes lo harás bien**-sakura volvió y sonrió.

-**gracias, creo que ya es hora de ir con los demás**-fueron directamente con toya para recibir las instrucciones.

-**donde esta yukito**?-pregunto toya enojado

-**está terminando de acomodar su batería**-respondió sakura de inmediato para tranquilizar a su hermano.

-**gracias, chica sexy**-le susurro yukito, sakura se molestó por el apodo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Shaoran que había escuchado, sonrió maliciosamente.

-**creo que ya es hora chica sexy**-le dijo y se fue corriendo para no ser agredido, sakura frunció el ceño, en cuanto shaoran estuviera descuidado, se las cobraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al poco tiempo el padre de shaoran se integró al grupo como saxofonista, realmente bueno pero eso solo su ingreso complico la estabilidad del grupo, el tenia además otros planes, duro como tres meses en él grupo, decidió que era mejor estar en varios, lo cual no tenía ningún problema mientras no chocaran las funciones…

Ya estaban cerca los exámenes finales, tenían que estudiar mucho y además tener que sobre llevar el trabajo, el grupo de sakura tenía la hora libre porque su maestro no llego, y se encontraba a las afueras la cafetería de la escuela.

-**hola**-shaoran la saludo y se sentó cerca de ella**.-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

-**oh, no tuve clases, así que estábamos conversando**-les señalo a sus amigas, las cuales se levantaron para irse, sakura quiso ir detrás de ellas pero no aceptaron.

-**y tu?-**shaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-**tengo también la hora libre, en el siguiente modulo tengo examen de biología**-

-**estudiaste verdad?-**shaoran asintió.

**-claro pero… no se me queda-**sakura tomo la libreta que traía shaoran en manos y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, lo empezó ayudar, hasta que terminaron todo.

-**tu padre no estará en el siguiente trabajo verdad?-** a ella le preocupaba mucho el grupo porque era algo que toya con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido- **supongo que en algún momento vas hacer lo mismo no?-**le miro firmemente.

-**sakura, aunque mi padre se vaya, yo seguiré con ustedes**-sakura sonrió y luego alentó a shaoran para que siguiera repasando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-**chicos recibieron algo este catorce de febrero?-**tomoyo pregunto a los dos castaños que se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera del coche, ella estaba sentada adelante esperando a toya para irse.

-**algunas cosas**-dijeron al mismo tiempo y se golpearon los hombros por responder lo mismo.

**-le diste algo a tus amigos sakura?-**ella sonrió.

-**si, unas tarjetas, ayer las hice y las repartí hoy, a shao también le toco uno**-le miro sonriendo, fue entonces cuando a tomoyo se le ocurrió basilar un poco al chico.

-**y tú que le diste a sakura?-**inquirió haciendo que sakura la viera y dijera.

**-nada!-** sí, ella podía ser infantil a veces, tomoyo negó con la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria.

-**y dices que es tu amiga no, no tu hermana, que malo eres shaoran**-el chico no buscaba como defenderse.

-**es que…- **pero tomoyo tenía una habilidad nata para molestar a ese chico.

-**mal amigo, sakura no vuelvas a regalarle nada**-el chico quería despedazar a tomoyo por estar diciendo cosas en su contra.

-**si le compre algo**-tomoyo alzo un ceja, para decirle que no le creía ni una palabra- **era unos chocolates pero mi hermana faren se los comió**-pero allí no terminaba la maldad de tomoyo.

-**no sakura, él no es un buen amigo, porque sabiendo eso te hubiera comprado algo mas**-volvió a negar.

**-eres una cizañosa!-**grito mientras veía a las dos chicas reírse de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allí se encontraba sakura, en su salón pensando en cuanto más se tardaría su maestro en llegar, cuando shaoran llegó hasta la puerta de su salón con un amigo.

-**hola saku, este… toma**-le dio una caja transparente que contenía una rosa y algunos chocolates, con la tarjeta que decía "tú eres lo más importante en mi vida".

-**gracias, pero lo de ayer era un juego**-shaoran sonrió, mientras ella miraba su regalo.

-**no importa, bien creo que ya debo de irme allí viene tu maestro- **se despidió de ella y sakura rápidamente entro y guardo su regalo en su bolso, mientras sacaba su libreta.

….Unas semanas después…

-**yo abro hermano!**-sakura abrió la puerta, para ver a su querida cuñada tomoyo parada en la entrada de la puerta, tomoyo estaba un poco seria, saludo a sakura y luego entro para irse hablar con toya, ella no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá para hacer su tarea, después vio a su hermano salir, tenía el rostro preocupado.

**-¿qué pasa tomoyo?-**su cuñada se sentó a un lado de ella, suspiro antes de contarle.

**-veras sakura, tu hermano está un poco molesto por que shaoran desde hace más o menos un mes trabaja con los animaya** –sakura abrió los ojos, los animaya eran la familia de parte de su madre, con los cuales estaba distanciados por que no aceptaban a su padre, además de golpearlo y dejarlo en mal estado, una vez se lo había contado a shaoran, los animaya no querían a shaoran para que trabajara, lo querían para destruir al grupo de su hermano y padre- **bueno al parecer chocan algunos eventos y shao cancelo-**sakura se levanto fue a su habitación y bajo con el regalo que shaoran le había dado.

Llego hasta la cocina y lo tiro en el bote de basura, tomoyo llego allí para verla.

-dijo que se iba a quedar!-grito, estaba muy enojada, su amigo, no su hermano, la había traicionado y con el peor enemigo de su familia, si ella se sentía así, no podía imaginarse como se sentía su hermano, que después de tanto tiempo de dedicación hacia ese traidor! lo abandonaba a la primera oferta que le daba-**desde hoy será un completo desconocido**-en sus ojos reflejaban mucho enojo, no sabía como pero tenía que encontrar a otro trompetista que los ayudara para los siguientes eventos, que él ni se atreviera a acercarse, ni hablarle porque ella lo ignoraría! .

Tomoyo la miro fijamente, por una parte la entendía por qué a ella también le dolía que él se fuera, se habían adaptado muy bien como para que todo se fuera por una borda.

Continuara….

Bien, si se preguntan por qué no puse pov de sakura y shaoran, bueno es porque esta historia es completamente real hasta aquí ok, fueron narradas desde mi perspectiva y la de una amiga, desde ahora las acciones si serán igual como las observo, pero los pensamientos serán de lo que creo que piensan en el momento.

Yo sé que debo de dejar de escribir fic, porque luego no puedo con la actualización de todos, pero es que enserio si no escribo se me olvida la idea o no me deja en paz y si la escribo y lo dejo en mi lap se pierde el archivo, como mis primeros capítulos de hasta que me olvides, tratare de reprimirme jeje.

Gracias por leer, dejer review

nos vemos luego

sake more.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo excepto a ti

Capítulo 2

Pov shaoran

Aquí me encontraba otra vez, en esta casa amarilla, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez, ahora tenía dieciséis, toque el timbre y espere a que alguien abriera.

-voy!-se escuchó la voz de sakura, si mal no recordaba ella me había ignorado por dos años completos! Bien tal vez tuve un poco de culpa, pero ella era tan terca y obstinada que nunca quiso escucharme!, la puerta se abrió, ella tenía un sonrisa en el rostro que por un momento pensé que era para mí, que equivocado estaba, en cuanto se dio cuenta que era yo, cerró la puerta con fuerza, golpeándome la cara, se me había olvidado lo agresiva que podía ser.

-sakura!-se escuchó una voz del otro lado, volvieron a abrir la puerta esta vez era su hermano, me saludo de mano- pasa, espera un poco, en un momento estoy aquí, desde lejos vía como la chica la reclamaba molesta a su hermano, había cambiado mucho, una foto de su fiesta de sus quince años adornaba la sala, estaba tan feliz con sus amigos, y por supuesto yo no fui invitado, miren que invitar a mi mejor amigo, que para mí mala suerte se llevaba tan bien con ella, y a mí no!, por su puesto yo le prohibí a eriol que fuera, y saben que hizo este?, fue contarle que yo no lo deje ir porque estaba molesto con ella por no haberme invitado!, después de eso ya ni siquiera quería mirarla ni de reojo.

-sakura siéntate, iré por tomoyo, no quiero ningún altercado, te quedaras aquí sin moverte!- sakura lo miro con odio, toya salió y todo quedo en silencio.

Ella miraba a todas partes menos a mí, yo no buscaba que hacer, trataba de distraerme con mi celular o con mi instrumento pero me sentía incómodo.

-ummm-¿qué podría decir?- y como has estado?-

-no me hables-me respondió con todo el odio que podía sentir, no volví a decir nada en todo lo que llevo mi estadía allí, si había regresado obviamente no era por ella, era por su hermano, después de todo el había sido mi maestro y le tenía un gran respeto y admiración.

Estuvimos trabajando por todas las vacaciones, y lo único que había logrado era que me saludara, yo me sentía a gusto con todo lo que había logrado, no era por presumir pero a mi corta edad ya contaba con una buena fuente de dinero, chicas?, tenia de sobra, había estado trabajando en un grupo, donde por ser el más joven había adquirido popularidad entre ellas, estaba ya ansioso mañana entraría a mi nueva escuela, si, en la misma que estaba sakura, y no, por supuesto que no había logrado entra a esta escuela por ella, claro que no!.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-shaoran a quien espías?- si, acertaron, mi amigo eriol también entro con migo a esta escuela, yo estaba escondido detrás de una de las columnas para no ser visto.

- shzz-le dije que se callara.

-estas espiando a saku!-volví mi mirada hacia él.

-no!, yo no la espió, solo observo, no ves con quien esta!-eriol negó, sí que era ciego- con un chico míralo!, se ríen y ella está colgada de su brazo-me asome un poco para seguir observando la escena.

-no importa, oye vas adicionar para la selección de la escuela?, yo si-

- no creo, eso no me interesa mucho, mejor entrare a la selección de fútbol-

-sabes hoy me entere que sakura está en esa selección-

-pues no me importa-la había perdido de vista y ya estaban a punto de tocar para entrar así que volví a subir a mi salón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-tu qué haces aquí?-me pregunto en cuanto entre al aula de música, que en este momento estaba vacío.

-hola, ahora soy parte de la selección- me senté un podo lejos de ella y comencé a sacar mi instrumento.- ya tienes novio?-

-que te importa!-me grito, bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo estábamos teniendo una plática, alce una ceja.

-tu hermano lo sabe?- ella se molestó aún mas

-mira chiquillo, no tengo novio, no sé dónde sacas eso- me enfrento.

-te he visto- levante los hombros para restarle importancia.

-si como digas- me dio la espalda mientras arreglaba su instrumento.

-es un chico de cabello negro, de ojos rasgados, que siempre te hace reír-de la nada se empezó a reír.

-yamasaki?, él no es mi novio, solo es mi amigo, bueno de todos modos a ti no te importa!-

-sakura?-eriol había llegado a interrumpir mi avance.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-shaoran te amo!- varias chicas gritaban desde abajo del escenario, yo sonreía, mientras sakura rodaba los ojos, todos los conciertos eran lo mismo, yo ya estaba completamente a acostumbrado a eso- toma mi numero!-me lanzabas miles de papeles con sus números, algunos los recogía por cortesía nada más, nos bajamos y entramos en una pequeña cabina, que para el colmo tenía que compartir con sakura por idea de tomoyo.

-te encanta todas esas atenciones ¿verdad?- sonreí, me fui acercando peligrosamente a ella.

-estas celosa- estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi rostro.

-ja, sueñas, quítate!-me empujo muy fuerte, aún seguía tiendo esa fuerza, regrese a mi parte del camerino, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a tomoyo.

-chicos salimos en dos minutos, apúrense-cerro de inmediatamente, sakura se arregló un poco el cabello, mientras yo la esperaba en la puerta.

-primero las damas-la deje pasar, ella rodó los ojos y salió con gran altivez.

-bien a llegado el momento, alguien pasara a bailar con nuestra hermosa vocalista sakura, bien… el chico que tenga el número 345 que pase por favor-alce una ceja, eso estaba contemplado, sakura parecía muy concentrada en encontrar al chico dueño- numero 345-

-aquí!-se escuchó de lado derecho de la multitud, el chico subió, estaba muy sonriente, no me daba mucha confianza, nada!.

-hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- sakura le pregunto muy amablemente, ¿de cuándo aquí era tan amble?.

-mi nombre es spinel- el chico tenía los ojos azules, tenía el cabello negro y tez clara.

-bien, spinel es hora de comenzar-comenzamos con la música, debía decir que la chica bailaba espectacular, que más de un tipo se le quedaba como idiota viéndola y el tal spinel no era la acepción, observe a toya, tenía el ceño fruncido, aun no entendía como toleraba eso, era demasiado celoso, pero estaba seguro que tomoyo tuvo algo que ver en esto, el chico cada vez estaba más cerca de sakura, ¿Qué le pasaba?, era mejor que se alejara de ella, la música termino, todos aplaudían y entonces lo que nadie esperaba paso, la chica se lanzó hacia ella para tratar de besarla, sin pensarlo dos veces me vi golpeado al chico.

-no la toques!-le dije, el chico se recompuso e intento comenzar una pelea, yo estaba listo para eso pero toya apareció de tras de mí y me agarro con fuerza para que no empezará la pelea, yukito también había reaccionado tomado con fuerza al chico.

-cálmate shaoran!-toya me llamo la atención y me fue soltando despacio, le di una última mirada fulminante al tipo y regrese a mi posición.

-aquí no ha pasado nada, sigamos!- animo tomoyo y pronto nos encontramos de nuevo tocando, sakura estaba un poco sorprendida y algo asustada, pero cuando empezó a cantar se tranquilizó.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces

-pasa- la puerta se abrió, sakura entro lentamente a la cabina.

-he… gracias-me cruce de brazos y me recargue en la pared, sakura jugaba con sus manos, yo sabía que era algo complicado para ella, agradecerme y por eso tenía la oportunidad perfecta para molestarla.

-¿Qué dijiste?-frunció el ceño- en verdad no lo escuche-

-gracias-

-¿qué?-volví a preguntarle.

-lo que escuchaste!-estaba a punto de Salir, pero la detuve, la jale de un brazo haciéndole quedar frente a mí, esos ojos verdes aun me miraban con enojo, alce un mano y conduje a su rostro, la acaricie un poco y le quite un mechón de cabello.

-de nada, yo no dejaría que te pasara nada- ella se movió y sonrió

-pero ni creas que por esto te tratare bien-salió rápidamente dejándome aun parpadeando por su reacción.

continuara...

hola muchas gracias por leer

bien se que es muy rara pero bueno todavía esta en proyecto, ya saben a azucenas45 muchas gracias por tu apoyo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo excepto a ti:**

**Capítulo 3**

**Declimer: si, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y no busco lucrar con ellos, pero esta historia que les presento es totalmente mía, así que ya saben, solo amo a shaoran y a yue y a eriol… jajaja nos vemos después.**

**AL aquí esta!, me sorprendió que me la pidieran pero bueno me apure a escribirla aunque me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco con "el amor escondido en un juego".**

**Pov sakura:**

Como siempre salí a comer con yamasaki, caminaba a lado de él recargada de su brazo, yo miraba al piso, estaba un poco cansada por lo eventos que habíamos tenido, de la nada mi amigo se inclinó hacia mí para decirme:

-no mires de inmediato sakura pero creo que hay un chico acosándonos- yo me alerte, estábamos en la escuela eso era imposible ¿no?- a tu derecha, cerca de las escaleras- disimuladamente mire hasta donde me indico, rodé los ojos.

-ese no es un acosador, es shaoran-le aclare, él alzo una ceja, no le había contado nada sobre ese chico.

- ¿lo conoces?-yo asentí- eso explica muchas cosas-

-¿Cómo?-me sonrió- ¿qué cosas?-le reclame una respuesta.

-sakura eres tan despistada…-suspiro- no te has fijado que siempre nos observa ¿verdad?-me puse a pensar, la verdad no, pero ahora que recuerdo él mismo me pregunto sobre él- tengo una idea, esto será divertido, tu solo sígueme el juego- me guiño el ojo, rápidamente cambiamos de rumbo, ahora íbamos directamente a las escaleras, yamasaki rodeo mi cintura, no me pareció extraño, a veces lo hacía para poner celosa a chiharu, aunque pensándolo bien… ella no estudiaba aquí.

Detuvo su paso y se puso frente a mí, me alzo la mirada y acaricio mi mejilla, se fue acercando a mí muy lentamente… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, cuando estaba a punto de exigirle una explicación, sentí que alguien me picaba el hombro.

-sakura- me gire y ahí estaba shaoran

- que pasa li?- yamasaki me abraso y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro, shaoran frunció el ceño, seguro estaba molesto por que le haya dicho li en vez de shaoran- shaoran?-moví mis manos para captar su atención que al parecer estaba centrada en mi amigo, oh, ¿y si le gustaba?.

- solo quería saber a qué hora debo de estar en tu casa- sonrió irónicamente, ¿de qué me perdí?.

-como siempre a las ocho y si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy tengo clase-yamasaki me tomo de la mano y caminamos a nuestro salón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pov normal

Shaoran caminaba de un lado al otro por el pasillo de la escuela, se había saltado la clase llevándose a eriol también a la fuerza.

-¿me quieres decir que te pasa?- pregunto su amigo quien estaba sentado en el suelo, sinceramente ya se estaba mareando de ver a shaoran estar así.

- ya te dije, no hice la tarea y pues la maestra me va a matar-

-voy hace como te creo- por dios!, al chico eso no le importaba, de cuando aquí eso le preocupaba?- y que cuenta lita?- le pregunto.

- termine con ella hace una semana, ahora ando con yuka- si, el chico cambia de novia como cambiaba de zapatos, eriol levanto la ceja- que?, esto es así-

- entonces si anduvieras con sakura, también la dejarías en una semana- el castaño volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia su amigo, su cara de desconcierto no tenía precio.

-sakura?, sakura es mi compañera de trabajo, ella y yo nada que ver!- a eriol le encantaba molestarlo.

-que bien, porque al parecer te la han ganado- sin poder evitarlo shaoran frunció el ceño, él no estaba compitiendo!, así que nadie le había ganado nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El sonido de la trompeta se escuchó por toda la casa, shaoran afinaba antes de empezar, ¿Dónde estaba sakura?, es lo que se preguntaba, todos estaban presentes pero ella no había llegado, paso algún tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Pov shaoran

-lo siento se me hizo tarde- llego gritando, tenía un peinado recogido, no pude verla bien pero estaba seguro que venía de una evento de baile, subió a su habitación y en menos de un minuto ya estaba con nosotros.

-que rápida- ese comentario fue de tomoyo, sakura le sonrió mientras sacaba su instrumento.

- es la práctica- no, aun no hablábamos mucho, ella todavía rechazaba mi compañía, el ensayo termino y los chicos fueron por pizzas, dejándonos solos.

- y seguirás diciéndome que no es tu novio?- pero esta vez no se molestó, creo que debió de estar de buenas.

-él no es mi novio, es mi amigo- suspire, en sus ojos podía ver que era verdad, porque a pesar de todo yo podía ver atreves de ellos, ella era una chica muy trasparente.

- tocare en la fiesta de la escuela, iras?- se sentó frente a mí, si, como dije antes yo era parte de un grupo muy grande, y cada vez que podía ayudaba a los kinomoto.

-no sé, aun no acepto, pero creo que si- sonrió, ¿aceptar que?, estuve a punto de preguntar pero todos llegaron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lugar estaba inundado de chicos y chicas de la preparatoria, el escenario se vía espectacular, las luces iluminaban el lugar, el grupo iba subiendo, nos colocamos en nuestro puesto, cuando dieron la señal empecé, no era por presumir ni nada en el estilo pero se escuchaba magnifico, pasaron varias canciones antes de poder verla, quede prácticamente sorprendido, se veía realmente hermosa, sin embargo sentí algo golpear mi corazón cuando vi que un chico claro de ojos azules se acercó para abrazarla, si, él era kerberos, ¿Cómo había entrado?, no tenía idea, ni siquiera era de la escuela, el chico la jalo hacia la pista de baile, debo admitir que se complementaban, todas las miradas eran atraídas hacia ellos, les dejaron la pista libre para que bailaran y al terminar la pieza todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron a la pareja.

Mi sonrisa se iba borrando, no me sentía muy bien, me toque la frente, no, no tenía fiebre, sentía una opresión en el pecho y no lograba explicarme su causa.

A pesar de todo era un profesional y por muy mal que me sintiera la función tenía que continuar, me concentre en mí solo, sí que me encantaba tocar, pero alguna razón no lo estaba disfrutando.

Entre en contacto con mis pensamientos, mire a sakura, bailaba lentamente con ese chico, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, si había algo que me había marcado era formar parte de la familia de los kinomoto, tuve muchas oportunidades para poder a clara todo esto, pero mi orgullo fue más grande que después de las primeras veces que no pude lograr mi objetivo me resigne a lo que tenía en ese momento.

Kerberos le tomaba la mano y de pronto me siento muy enojado, la miro fijamente y la veo sonriendo, feliz, sin poderlo evitarlo a mi cerebro llega una pregunta muy tonta, ¿Por qué nunca pudo mirarme así?, que!, mi razón me estaba traicionado, sinceramente me encontraba en total enigma, ¿Qué se supone que era esto?.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

La noche termino y guarde mis cosas, era hora de ir a casa, mientras manejaba muchas preguntas sin respuesta aparecían en mi cabeza.

"entonces si anduvieras con sakura, también la dejarías en una semana", la voz de eriol resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso?, no seguramente debía de estar loco.

-o-o-o-o-o

-perfecto-mi carro no funcionaba, hasta hace unas horas estaba bien!, cheque en mi celular la hora todavía tenía que oportunidad de llegar, pero tenía que apurarme.

Fui en busca del camión y me la encontré esperando.

-hola-giro hacia mí.

-hola- el camión llego muy pronto, subimos, ella estaba punto de pagar pero fui más rápido y pague por los dos, estaba lleno solo quedaba un lugar, que por supuesto le ofrecí a sakura, ella parecía estar perdida en su mundo, me daba un poco de curiosidad su actitud.

Nos bajos del camión y ella se encontró con su antiguo amigo, gyuro, ella lo abraso, mientras yo me quede esperándola, ¿Cómo sabía que era su amigo?, bueno debía de serlo porque en toda la secundaria siempre estaba con ella.

El chico me veía con desconcierto, pareciera que tuviera miedo de mí, aun no entendía porque, no daba miedo ¿o sí?.

Fuimos en busca del siguiente camión, lo tomamos a medio camino, nos sentamos en lugares separados, después de un rato comencé a ver que esos lugares no los conocía, ella llego hasta mí.

-shaoran, no estamos yendo a la preparatoria-

-ya lo note- su rostro me decía que quería golpearme por no haberle dicho antes, pero ella era la que condujo hasta aquí, rápidamente pido que se detuviera, la seguí, ella estaba desesperada y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, si la abrasaba seguramente me ganaría un golpe de su parte.

-no vamos ha llegar-jugaba con sus manos, estaba nerviosa, mucho.

-calma, no es tan malo, ve el lado positivo, nos saltaremos una clase- me fulmino con la mirada.

-eso no es bueno- ¿Qué le podría decir para que se calmara?.

-tranquiliza tu arteria- tome su brazo y comencé a dar pequeños golpes en la arteria braquial, ella me imito con el otro brazo.

-no funciona!- comencé a reír, estaba muy asustada y creo que yo también, aunque no podía demuéstraselo, tenía que lucir seguro para darle seguridad, llegamos a la escuela caminado.

-gracias- me dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia su salón.

- estoy para cuidarte-le dije sin que me escuchara, sonríe y la vi marcharse.

Continuara…

La verdad estoy muy sorprendida que esta historia me la pidieran, enserio no me imagine que a alguien le gustara este fic, pero como siempre ustedes chicas me sorprenden mucho, esta semana ha recibido review en historias que no creí que les fuera interesar, sinceramente he estado tratando de escribir todas mis historias pero a un no las termino, además es difícil decidirse de actualizar primero, ya que diferentes chicas me ha pedido diferentes fic, así que estoy actualizando por votos, tendrán que esperar un poco más, tratare de escribir lo mas rápido posible para tenerlo listo.

Espero le haya gustado… nos vemos….

Gracias por leer y no se olviden dejar review

Sake more.

Anna: gracias!

Honnap: muchas gracias!, jajaja espero sigas entreteniéndote con mis historias.

Sakuritabi: muchas gracias!, espero que este te guste! Besos.


End file.
